


Our Sunshine Child  (A Miraculous Based Poem)

by Omq_tweengirllfe



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27419056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omq_tweengirllfe/pseuds/Omq_tweengirllfe
Relationships: n/a
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Our Sunshine Child  (A Miraculous Based Poem)

Verse 1  
-The Blonde Hair, The Green Eyes, Learn a little bit more he might take you by surprise.  
-His secret friend, in the shadow he lies. Bursts out to give him an awesome disguise.  
-Chilling with all his friends and his secret admirer.  
-Accepting all that has happened, despite how much he suffered  
Chorus  
-He remains our sunshine child, sneaking out for a while  
-Fighting with his buggaboo, needed in this team of two, sticking to our hearts like glue  
-He remains our sunshine child, oblivious but always in style  
-Posing for the crowd, got that cat walk down, carrying that imaginary crown  
-Our Sunshine child (x2)  
Verse 2  
-Fencing, Chinese, Piano and Modeling, School and his secret double life  
-Everything manages to stay okay as long as he sees his lady tonight  
-The power in the ring lets him rise, Cat Noir is saving Paris tonight  
-As long as he has Plagg by his side, he'll keep his city safe from Hawkmoth's tries.  
Chorus  
-He remains our sunshine child, sneaking out for a while  
-Fighting with his buggaboo, needed in this team of two, sticking to our hearts like glue  
-He remains our sunshine child, oblivious but always in style  
-Posing for the crowd, got that cat walk down, carrying that imaginary crown  
-Our Sunshine child (x2)  
Final Verse  
-What Happens when he finds out the truth  
-He's been living with Hawkmoth the whole time  
-His father akumatized his friends  
-And his assistant helps him with his lies.  
-His mother's not actually missing  
-He never noticed the love of his life's signs  
-We know what to expect with the results  
-But until it becomes that time....  
Chorus  
-He remains our sunshine child, sneaking out for a while  
-Fighting with his buggaboo, needed in this team of two, sticking to our hearts like glue  
-He remains our sunshine child, oblivious but always in style  
-Posing for the crowd, got that cat walk down, carrying that imaginary crown  
-Our Sunshine child (x2)


End file.
